


Just For a Bit

by kriffingpoe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Love Confessions, Napping, Poe just cares abt you a lot ok?, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriffingpoe/pseuds/kriffingpoe
Summary: You return home, dead on your feet, and Leia orders Poe to put you to bed.





	Just For a Bit

**Author's Note:**

> A short poe story. this was the first one i wrote for him. 
> 
> Tumblr: banthafodder.tumblr.com

I could barely keep my eyes open on the way from the control centre to my bunk. I’d just returned from a month long mission during which there was no time to sleep almost at all. After I had submitted my report, the General had ordered Poe to make sure I got to sleep and stayed asleep until dinner. I leaned heavily on my friend as we trudged down the hall.   
BB-8 whirred along silently beside us. We must have made quite the spectacle: the best pilot in the resistance, dragging me along as I fell asleep on his shoulder. He didn’t say anything until we reached my door, “We’re here,” he said softly.   
I only grunted in reply, my head rolling back on my shoulders.   
Poe rolled his eyes, and entered my pass code. The door opened and he carried me across the room, then dumped me on the end of the bed.   
“Alright. Let’s get these off,” he said to himself, unlacing my boots and dropping them on the floor. He unzipped my jacket and lifted my back up so he could slide it off. When he was done, he pulled the blanket up from the foot of the bed and gently tucked me in.   
“Hey, y/n? Wake up for a minute,” he said shaking my shoulder lightly.   
I cracked one eye open and looked at him. It was so good to see him after spending the last month kissing up to First Order sympathizers. He looked so good. Even in the dim overhead lights he still managed to look like a work of art. His eyebrows furrowed, and it was then that I noticed his mouth had been moving the entire time.   
“Sorry, what’d you say?” I murmured.   
Poe sighed, and repeated himself. “I was saying that Leia has ordered you to take at least two weeks off. You deserve it after all you’ve done,” he smiled, pulling the bedsheets up to my chin.   
“Ok..Thanks Poe,” I yawned.   
“No problem, kid. I’m going to get going, good work out there,” he said, pushing himself off the bed.   
“Wait, Poe!” I called hurriedly, reaching for his hand.   
He turned around and looked down at me questioningly.   
“Could you stay? Just for a bit,” I said, looking away, “I don’t want to be alone right now.”   
The pilot smiled and kicked off his boots, then shrugged off his jacket. “Move over,” he said, and I scooted back to make room. He climbed into bed and drew the sheets up again.   
“Thanks Poe, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had..” I trailed off, already beginning to fall asleep.   
Poe was quiet for a minute, “It’s good to have you home safe.”   
I hummed in agreement, “Sleep now, please.”   
He laughed, “Sure thing, kid.”   
“Poe...Thanks. I love you...” I slurred into my pillow before completely conking out. In the quiget space before I totally lost consciousness, I barely registered the small sound he made.   
“I love you, too.”


End file.
